


¿Amor o presión?

by VicPin



Series: Elia y Hvitserk - Era Moderna [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: En pleno día de su boda, Elia le hace una importante pregunta a Hvitserk, dejándolo en pleno silencio. "¿Realmente me amas o es presión social?Cuarto relato de la serie "Elia y Hvitserk - Era Moderna"





	¿Amor o presión?

                              [ Fuente de imagen 1   ](http://www.vanidades.com/celebs/15/08/11/detras-camaras-making-of-adriana-louvier-portada-vanidades/)                                           [Fuente de imagen 2](http://www.todoelcine.net/peliculas/30469-profanacion.html)

¿Puedo ser franca y confesar que nunca pensé en casarme?, ¿puedo ser honesta en decir que jamás en mi vida pensé que me casaría con alguien cuya pasión más grande es la comida y las mujeres?, sobre todo si ese alguien prácticamente proviene de una de las familias más conocidas de toda Dinamarca. 

¿Puedo confesar que eso nadie lo veía venir, ni siquiera yo? 

Siempre creí que Hvitserk Ragnarsson Lothbrok no era de esas personas que se tomaban en serio las relaciones sentimentales; de hecho, creí que él sería un novio más de esos con el que duras nada más seis meses o dos años y después cada quién por su lado, tal y como sucedió con todas sus ex novias, incluyendo a Margrethe, la mujer de su hermano. Sin embargo, me pasmó que pasaran los dos años reglamentarios de toda pareja no seria y todavía seguíamos juntos; no sabía qué pensar o qué decir al respecto cuando empezaron a llovernos las preguntas de cuándo nos casaríamos por parte de nuestras amistades y, sorprendentemente, de su familia.

No me atreví a preguntarle nada al tercer año de noviazgo... Y él ni siquiera me sentó a dialogar sobre nosotros. Ni siquiera cuando le propuse darnos una suerte de "pase libre" o "carta blanca" para conocer a otra gente el hombre había dado señales de alarma o de hablar conmigo sobre qué hacer con nuestra relación. Simplemente dejamos que fluyeran las cosas, como si quisiéramos ver hasta dónde podíamos llegar; dejamos que nuestras acciones hablaran por nosotros, por él y por mí. He ahí que me impactó visiblemente el hecho de que me pidiera matrimonio en las vísperas de Año Nuevo, y más cuando, sin ponerme a pensar tan siquiera en las implicaciones de mi respuesta, le dijera que sí, que aceptaba ser la señora de Hvitserk Lothbrok.

No obstante,  me da miedo, muchísimo miedo, que al final todo sea una respuesta a la creciente presión social y no a un acto de amor.

No, simplemente no quiero repetir la historia de mi padre; no quiero que, a los dos años, él venga y me dijera las mismas palabras que mi madre le dijo a mi padre: Que no era yo, sino él; que todo fue una reacción a la constante presión que había en todas partes; que había conocido a alguien de quien se enamoró. Que prácticamente la relación al final no era relación, sino reacción al miedo de quedarse solo.

-Hvitserk, ¿me amas realmente o esto es una respuesta a la presión social? -le pregunté al fin, en pleno altar y delante de todo el mundo.

La reacción fue la esperada por parte de los invitados, especialmente de nuestras familia y de él mismo; todos se quedaron estupefactos, como si les cayera un balde de agua fría.

Esperé un momento a que él me respondiera la pregunta, a que me dijera un sí o un no. No dijo nada.

-Hvitserk, si no me amas, lo puedes decir. Yo no te voy a juzgar. Solo quiero saber si esto es un acto de amor o una mera reacción a las constantes preguntas de todos los presentes -le dije en un tono calmado.

Él continuaba sin decir nada hasta que Ubbe, al parecer harto de verle titubear, se levantó y le increpó:

-Hvitserk, ella te ha hecho una pregunta. ¿Por qué no le respondes?

Él se volvió hacia su hermano y después hacia mí. Fue ahí que comprendí dos cosas: Que no pensó en nada y que no sabe si me ama. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Levanté mi vestido, dispuesta a retirarme, cuando él me tomó del brazo y me dijo:

-Sí.

-¿Eh?

Bufó con frustración y añadió:

-Te amo, Elia. Realmente te amo... Es solo que esto... Mierda, prácticamente yo también me hice esa pregunta sin estar seguro de la respuesta. Y la hice por los dos, por ti y por mí, para que sepas, porque también percibí esa misma situación; no quise decirte nada porque no quería que lo tomaras a mal, pero cuando me planteaste la situación enfrente de todos, comprendí que debía reflexionar por una última vez.

-¿Entonces?, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? -inquirí con esperanza.

-Bueno, creo firmemente en que esto es un acto de amor que quisiera no hacer delante de todo el mundo. Que esto que tú y yo estamos haciendo sea algo nuestro, algo íntimo... 

-¿Se van a tomar su tiempo o ya mero terminan? Tengo hambre -interrumpió Ivar.

-Cállate, Ivar -dijo Ubbe, visiblemente emocionado por el momento.

Con una sonrisa, tomé su mano y, acercándome a su oído, le propuse que terminemos la boda y nos saltemos la fiesta social. Hvitserk no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
